


Siete días de la semana. Siete años.

by PoisonD90



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-24
Updated: 2012-07-24
Packaged: 2017-11-10 14:37:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/467413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonD90/pseuds/PoisonD90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>8 viñetas en torno al progresivo amor entre Sasuke y Naruto</p>
            </blockquote>





	Siete días de la semana. Siete años.

La semana laboral comienza. En el aire se respira ese delicioso aroma a café recién hecho. Los teléfonos suenan aquí y allá con ese detestable  _ring-ring_  que coincide con los escandalosos gritos, causándole  así un gran dolor de jaqueca.

Da un portazo al encerrarse en su oficina, acallando por un instante el maldito ruido provocado por toda esa bola de burócratas trabajando para él. Respira profundamente, masajeando con las yemas de sus dedos su sien.

Justo está por llamarle a su secretaria cuando el maldito aparato suena, sobresaltándolo. Tras un breve  _bip_  escucha la nerviosa voz de Hikari, seguramente temiendo la furia matutina de su jefe.

―Señor Uchiha, lo busca Uzumaki Naruto, dice que usted lo citó.

Casi lo había olvidado. Tal vez por eso toda la mañana había tenido la sensación de que un asunto se le escapaba de las manos.

―Está bien. Hazlo pasar.

Lo conoció en la conferencia del sábado. Si bien en un principio le había molestado su indecorosa presencia, al final, no sólo se resignó, incluso le había ofrecido el cargo de vicepresidente. Su ingenio y la fluidez de su comunicación habían agradado a Sasuke,  _muy competente_ , había pensado cuando le dio una pequeña tarjeta con sus datos.

―Hola, buenos días ―se le escuchaba emocionado.

―Entra.

―Traje mi currículum.

Sasuke mostró una media sonrisa al ver la enorme carpeta negra bajo el brazo de Naruto.

―No creo que sea necesario.

_Martes. Año 1._

El éxito fue inmediato. Un año después de su contratación las ventas habían aumentado casi al doble. El nuevo software había sido presentado el mes pasado y esperaba, gracias a las maravillosas ideas del rubio, que éste rompiera récords y pronto se viera retribuido el trabajo de todo el equipo que había trabajado exhaustivamente, hasta el último momento, para su creación.

―¿Siempre andas tan atareado? ―pregunta Naruto mientras esperan que el ascensor suba. Curiosamente siempre son los últimos en dejar el edificio, sin contar al personal de aseo y a los guardias.

―¿Crees que la oficina la dirijo con varitas y un poco de magia? ―replica Sasuke con molestia, no por el comentario, sino por la presión y los problemas que le aquejan.

―¿Te interesa ir por una copa? ―los brillantes dientes de Naruto se asoman a través de la curvatura de sus labios rosados. Las puertas del ascensor se abren de par en par y ambos entran al pequeño espacio.

―No ―el tono de la voz de Sasuke suena distinto a la implacable frialdad con la que suele impregnar cada palabra, es, más bien, cansancio.

―¿Otro día? ―insta Naruto, sin dejarse amedrentar por la mirada que le dirige el joven frente a él en la que se lee claramente un mensaje:  _no insistas_ ―. ¿El viernes te va bien?

Han llegado a la planta baja, Naruto está seguro que Sasuke se irá sin decir una palabra más, dando por zanjado el tema.

―Te aviso si puedo. No sé si tenga planeado algo en mi agenda. Nos vemos mañana.

Naruto a sus espaldas sonríe.

―Hasta mañana.

_Miércoles. Año 2._

Era ley. Cada viernes salían a beber un par de copas. Y cada miércoles ya deseaba que llegara el fin de semana. Sobretodo porque era el día más agobiante, papeles y más papeles se acumulaban al borde de su escritorio, empleados y más empleados se arrejuntaban en la sala de espera para recitar los largos discursos del por qué merecían un mejor sueldo. También era el día que tenía que entregar cuentas claras a su viejo, porque aún no estando al mando de la empresa, seguía manteniendo interés en lo que su padre le había heredado hacía ya tiempo.

Aquel miércoles, al parecer, se estaba extralimitando. El dólar se había devaluado y en un segundo se había desmoronado el éxito que habían alcanzado en los Estados Unidos, las gráficas mostraban una gran recta yendo hacia abajo. ¿Tres? ¿Cuatro semanas? No sabía exactamente cuando había empezado a decaer de manera alarmante y, lo peor, no había nada que pudiese hacer para frenarlo.

Patea con fuerza la silla acolchada con ruedas, moviéndola unos pocos centímetros, deseando con todas sus fuerzas desaparecer en ese mismo instante, tratando de detener psíquicamente al cabrón que golpea con fuerza la puerta de su despacho.

―¡Pasa! ―grita exasperado al saber que, quienquiera que estuviera tocando, no se iría hasta ser atendido.

―Lo siento. Es urgente ―Naruto luce espléndidamente, por primera vez se ve mejor que un demacrado y furioso Sasuke.

―¿Qué? ―se gira hacia los amplios ventanales tratando de encontrar la paz, necesaria para él, en el paisaje urbanizado de Japón.

―Al fin hemos cerrado el contrato con Corea, pensé que te haría feliz saberlo.

Hace tanto que no siente el calor humano de otra persona que no sea su madre, sin embargo, es inevitable abrazarse al portador de la más sublime esperanza en esos desolados tiempos. Lo estruja fuertemente contra su cuerpo y siente ese cosquilleo gracioso dentro de su estómago, muy conocido para aquel entonces. Extrañamente no le molesta, ni siquiera intenta disfrazarlo de una emoción que simplemente no es, como lo ha hecho otras tantas ocasiones.

―¿Deberíamos celebrar? ―dice Naruto sonriente mientras corresponde al abrazo.

Las leyes en ocasiones no son absolutas, se reforman o se desmienten. Cambian o desaparecen.

―Te veo a las ocho en  _The Four Season_.

Es miércoles y ¿qué? Desea estar con Naruto y tomar la mejor  _champagne_.

―Eso es muy lujoso, no me alcanzará ni juntando mis dos quincenas.

―Pues vete consiguiendo otro trabajo, porque de ahora en adelante sólo iremos allí.

_Jueves. Año 3._

Es evidente que está molesto. Las chicas ya ni siquiera se han atrevido a acercársele. La música a niveles exagerados no es el problema, tampoco que " _Harder, better, faster, stronger"_ esté resonando entre las cuatro paredes del pub al que ha acompañado (como única excepción) a Naruto. Estaba dispuesto a negarse y no fue la maravillosa capacidad de convencimiento del rubio, ni los ojos de perro a medio morir, ni el chantaje lo que le hicieron cambiar de opinión. Bastaron tres palabras para decir sí:  _"Es mi cumpleaños"_. Ni él, corazón de roca, era capaz de negarle sus deseos a los cumpleañeros. Menos aún si estos eran considerados amigos.

Está furioso porque Naruto baila. Él le observa de lejos. Y es que las malditas caderas que se contonean alrededor del rubio no le gustan en lo más mínimo, cinturas de féminas que se mueven cual perras en… ¡Bien! Nunca antes pensamientos así se habían formulado en su mente. Últimamente ésta confabula en su contra, enviándole imágenes indecentes a su mente, involucrando de por medio a su rubio compañero.

―¿No bailarás? ―pregunta Naruto al regresar a la mesa y darle un sorbo a su bebida.

―Ni en mil años ―responde escuetamente Sasuke, tratando de contener su descontento.

―¿Te quieres ir ya? ―interroga Uzumaki apaciblemente, es notorio que el otro está deseando salir de allí.

―Tú eliges.

Naruto lo piensa dos veces antes de emitir su juicio. Sonríe internamente.

―Vayamos a mi casa.

Sasuke, por segunda vez en ese jueves, no se puede negar. Tampoco es que quiera. Al llegar al inmenso departamento casi en el centro de la ciudad lo acomete el sentimiento de nerviosismo. La sala es amplia, bellamente decorada, muy moderna y sobria. Le sorprende el buen gusto de la recámara, con sus sillones de piel negra y su mesita central de madera recubierta por pintura negra. En el techo pende una lámpara incandescente que adopta diferentes intensidades, dependiendo de cuanto se gire el apagador. A lado del sofá para tres personas se ubica una pequeña mesita en la que reposa una bella lámpara. En las paredes pintadas de color durazno cuelgan unos cuántos retratos, fotografías de las etapas de la vida de Naruto, paisajes en lienzos cubiertos por óleo.

―Pensé que te pagaba bastante mal.

―No, qué va. Mi trabajo vale oro.

Una risa suave y ronca se escapa por los labios de Sasuke. Es deliciosa a los oídos de Naruto. En el momento menos esperado, Naruto ya tiene a Sasuke contra la pared, su abdomen plano se aprieta contra el de Uchiha, su respiración entrecortada se cuela por los labios entreabiertos del chico.

―He deseado por mucho tiempo esto y hoy es mi cumpleaños.

Y Sasuke no le niega su deseo al cumpleañero.

_Viernes. Año 4._

Es completamente ridículo. Patético, de hecho.

A Naruto le tiemblan las manos, el tenedor vibra sobre el trozo de rosbif y el cuchillo zigzaguea de una forma un tanto peculiar, peligrosa. Sasuke no puede contener una risita burlona. Es que su novio se ve tan tierno cuando está avergonzado. Nadie adivinaría que él es, generalmente, el activo en la relación.

La causa de tal comportamiento es porque, por primera vez, se sienta a la mesa con todos los Uchiha y se presenta como la pareja formal de Sasuke. Al principio todos se muestran reservados, pero a medida que la noche avanza el ambiente se vuelve más ligero, más gentil.

Cuatro horas más tarde ambos se encuentran, ya, echados plácidamente sobre el colchón que llevan compartiendo desde hace algunos meses.

Naruto de repente se encuentra apresado, el cuerpo de Sasuke se encuentra sobre el suyo, sosteniéndose con los codos apoyados sobre las sábanas arrugadas. Se ha acostumbrado, lentamente, a las genuinas sonrisas de Sasuke, aunque en ellas se observa un toque de superioridad muy al estilo Uchiha.

―Te aman.

―Encanto natural. Ya lo sabes.

Sasuke delinea con su nariz el cuello de Naruto, su mandíbula fuerte, su nariz achatada y sus labios suaves. Finalmente su boca busca la de Naruto, encontrándola rápidamente. Está ansiosa. Se devoran la una a la otra, sintiendo sus lenguas resbalándose, una sobre otra, enlazándose y dejándose, abriendo y cerrando sus labios, desesperados por un contacto más profundo. Las manos de Naruto viajan hasta el trasero de Sasuke y aprietan con fuerza sus nalgas, antojándosele hundir su pene erecto en ese ano apretado y caliente que se esconde entre ellas. Los dedos de Sasuke han logrado infiltrarse por debajo de la camisa de Naruto y ya juega con esos pezones rígidos que ansía morder y probar.

―Ámame ―dice Sasuke al momento que baja su pantalón.

―No tienes por qué pedirlo ―responde Naruto entre jadeos―, yo te amo desde hace mucho tiempo.

_Sábado. Año 5._

Fue un sábado cuando finalmente se decidieron. En principio a Sasuke le había parecido demasiado cursi. Y Naruto le dio toda la razón. Mas allí seguía la incertidumbre y el deseo. Era como una necesidad no satisfecha.

Entonces lo discutieron una segunda vez. Fue, contrario a lo que la gente pensaría, Sasuke el que sacó nuevamente el tema a colación.

―Sí quiero ―fue un comentario al aire, sin embargo, Naruto lo comprendió claramente.

―Qué bien o te hubiese tenido que obligar.

―Me gustaría que fuera en el mar ―dijo Sasuke tras varios segundos.

―A mí en el aire ―repuso el rubio inmediatamente.

―Bien, será en un globo aerostático, sobre el mar durante el…

 _Atardecer_ , terminaron ambos al unísono.

―Tú y yo y el tipo que lleve a cabo la celebración.

―Vale, mamá me matará si no le dejo presenciar la boda, pero supongo que papá podrá calmarla. ¿Crees que Itachi se pueda encargar del banquete?

―¿Crees que mi hermano se atrevería a comer otra cosa que no estuviese hecha por sus benditas manos?

―Todo listo, entonces.

―Bien.

Se besaron dulcemente antes de que Naruto tuviera que salir a trabajar.

_Domingo. Año 6._

Sasuke siempre tuvo un deseo. Niños corriendo en el patio. Él comprando juguetes en Navidad, caros y bonitos. Cuartos pintados de colores pálidos, oliendo a niños recién bañados con champú  _LOREA'L Kids_  y jabón  _Nivea Baby_. Risas estruendosas de chiquillos corriendo por la sala, caritas emocionadas por el helado comprado. Una familia. Deseaba una familia, con pareja y niños.

―¿Alguna vez pensaste en tener hijos? ―pregunta repentinamente un domingo por la mañana mientras Naruto se sirve un poco de café frío.

―Sinceramente… ―hace una pausa el rubio tratando de rememorar―… no.

Los ojos oscuros de Sasuke se ensombrecen, una capa de melancolía los forra y se entremezcla con demás gestos que muestran una clara decepción. Naruto reconoce que ha metido la pata y no sabe cómo arreglarlo. Ni un beso funcionará.

―¿Tú sí?

Sasuke se muestra impasible, aunque Naruto sabe muy bien que en su yo interno se libra una batalla a muerte. Finalmente suspira, descargando su frustración en ese exclusivo ademán de insuficiencia.

―Me lo llegué a plantear. Al final me enamoré de ti. Y eso destroza en parte mis planes, pero lo vale porque siempre creí que la mujer con la que me casara y formara una familia tendría el título de la madre de mis hijos, no el del amor de mi vida.

Naruto sonríe, se acerca al chico y le besa la frente. Los párpados de Sasuke se cierran y siente como la boca del chico le cubre la cara de ósculos tímidos.

―Nunca me planteé tener una familia, no obstante, no me niego a empezarlo a hacer.

Y Sasuke casi llora de felicidad.

_Lunes. Nuevamente. Año 7._

Su vida es dichosa. Ama a dos seres con toda su alma. El primero no es un pequeño, aunque se comporte como uno. Es un hombre, de ojos azules, de personalidad alegre. Lo ama por quien es, lo ama sin reservas. El segundo es una linda criatura que acaba de entrar a sus vidas. Kaito. Un bebé risueño y muy bello que después de meses de haber comenzado el trámite de adopción, al fin han logrado conservarlo, para amarlo y para brindarle una vida mejor.

**Fin**


End file.
